" Chaos " Ninth episode of the Red Moon Series
Sam Rodgers stood their with his hands in his pocket, Artemis stood their eating a apple and Dean was doing his 1,000 push-up and Anna and Ian talked about the boy. " Alright than shall we begin how about capturing, the girl " , Artemis shrugged " We should go after the boy Matthiaus, he is corrupting our plans of taking down this pack and we will be the new Alpha pack roaming " , Sam smiled than his eyes turned red and his fangs showed. Kevin Sanchez was fighting the urge to transform into the Reptallian skin beneath his skin, he growled and than though of his father one the most important people in his life and his skin turned scalish but he felt more normal, his body was fighting the kanima. He passed out and was flat on the floor about an hour later he awoke with a jolt his eyes were red and he had fangs and his claws were out he let out a little growl than got up quick. " GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR " , The sound roared throughout beacon hills and than he stopped abruptly and turned toward the door walking slowly. The Alpha pack stood outide the house of Mattiaus, they all were wolfed-out and Sam walked to the door but a figure stood in the doorway. Kevin Sanchez stood their brave and standing tall with his black bikers jacket and black jeans with his white t-shirt. His eyes flared red than he tilted his head, " Hello Alpha pack, I am not here to fight you guys but I will instead become your leader by defeating your current one even though I am young, I feel I am stronger than you all " , Sam stepped forward, " If you win you become Alpha, okay?I will show no mercy " ,He brought out his claws and Kevin growled with quick speed he grabbed Sam and threw him the lifted his hand and cut the chest of Sam than started beating him down. Sam threw his fists than punched Kevin and he fell but quickly recovered with grabbing Sam and slamming him into the car with force. He lifted his claws than brought them across the face of the Alpha. " I am now the Alpha as I should be " , His eyes glared Red and than he and the pack left along with Sam who healed quick. " Alright, Kevin welcome whats the plan " ,He smiled than growled, " Murder the students at the party at the beach it will cause ''CHAOS ''" , He and the pack went to the beach where Dean killed a blonde girl who must have been popular cause a screen erupted from her friends. Sam slit throats while Artemis knocked the girl's gun away with power than choked her than snapped her neck with a SNAP!! , Sam turned around with a smile " Yeesh calm down Artemis " , Kevin spotted a boy and grabbed him with anger and than his eyes lit up red he bit into his limbs. About an hour later about 3 dozen people lay dead on the beach. " Retribution " Tenth Episode of the Red Moon Series Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes